If Winter Ever Ends
by TunaForDesert
Summary: Kagami wished for many things, but they didn't have enough time "I wish this never happen" "I don't want to return to an empty home for the rest of my life" [KagaKuro] [Chara death] [Author is not sorry, sorry]


_It was always eerie. It made Kagami uncomfortable every time he came to this place. It was filled with hopelessness. The smell of medicine made his head ached. He knew that people died every day in there. That's why he hated this place. It was one place where people just waited to meet their death, just waiting without even given a chance to fulfill what they wanted to do. Some of them die so young that they never even got the chance to understand this world._

_His hand shook as he tried to reach for the doorknob. He knew there was someone waiting for him inside the room. But, his heart was heavy. His eyebrows furrowed in hope to lessen the ache in his chest. Taking in a deep breath, he opened the door._

"_You're late today. Did something happen?"_

_His red eyes landed on the frail figure covered with the standard hospital uniform. His eyes looked away in distaste. He never liked that what he saw every time he stepped into this room. Kuroko Tetsuya's body lay there limply, but his eyes were still bright in spirit. It was wrong. The pale teen was not supposed to be in here. He should be out there, playing basketball to his heart content, scaring people with his low presence. But…this was the reality. Kuroko Tetsuya was in a hospital without any hope to move a limb._

"_I hate coming to this place."_

_The redhead closed the door behind him. He approached the bed and sat on a chair beside it. Kuroko smiled weakly._

"_But you still come every time."_

_A comfortable silence settled into the room. Kuroko reached for Kagami's hand, bringing it close to his side._

"_I hate being like this."_

_Kuroko's voice sounded loud in the quiet cold room. Kagami gripped Kuroko's hand._

"_I want you to get out of here."_

_His thoughts resulted with Kuroko's sad smile._

"_Do you remember how you found me before I was admitted here? I was experimenting on a new recipe that I want you to try. I knew you got bored of eating boiled eggs."_

_Kagami scowled, "I had to clean up the mess you made in my kitchen you know. It's beyond me how a simple dish would result into you turning my kitchen into a warzone."_

_Kuroko's eyes twinkled, "But it was a good dish. I had to go to the market a few times to get the right ingredients."_

"_Prepare it when you get home. I hope it's not something eggs related again."_

"_No it's not."_

XXX

"How long has this been going on? Snap out of it already Kagami!"

The redhead felt himself being shaken. His dead eyes met Aomine's dark blue ones.

"Ah it's you."

"Yes, it's me, bastard. You forgot to lock your door again after my last visit."

"Tch. Why do you even bother to come here?"

"If I don't, you're going to rot. You smell, by the way. When was the- Oh wait, that's the same clothes you wore a few days ago. Did you even remember to eat at least?"

Kagami pointed at something on the coffee table, "I boiled eggs. They're kinda disgusting, you know."

Aomine stared in pity at his former rival. Crouching down, he looked up at Kagami.

"Listen buddy, you need to get this out of your head. Did you think he would want to see you like this?"

"But he promised that he would make me that dish when he gets home. I had to survive with boiled eggs in the meantime."

Feeling a sudden anger rising in his chest, Aomine roughly stood up while grabbing Kagami's front shirt.

"SNAP OUT IF IT ALREADY YOU BASTARD! DON'T ACT LIKE YOU'RE THE ONE WHO'S SUFFERING HERE! I AM TOO! I LOST SOMEONE I HOLD DEAR, AND YET I NEVER GET TO TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM! YOU SHOULD BE GRATEFUL YOU GET TO SEE HIM IN HIS LAST MOMENT!"

XXX

"_Ne, Kagami-kun?"_

_Kagami looked up from the magazine he was reading. He raised an eyebrow at Kuroko who was on the bed._

"_What is it?"_

"_I want to read that too. It's this month's issue right?"_

_The redhead grunted. He rose from the chair and plucked his shoes from his feet. After that, he slowly helped Kuroko sitting up before he settled behind the paler teen. After adjusting the pillow to support his back, he leaned back with Kuroko in his arms, the magazine in front of them._

"_There's nothing really interesting in this month's issue."_

_Kuroko hummed, "That's alright. Being close like this with Kagami-kun makes me happy."_

_Kagami wrapped his arms around Kuroko in response. A faint sobs raked his figure._

XXX

"He lived a life full of joy and sorrow beside you. He had nothing to regret. That's why Kagami," pale jaded eyes looked at the hunched figure, "You should move on now. He would hate to see you being so lifeless."

Kagami did not reply. His once bright eyes now had shadows over them. Midorima looked at the man before him with sad eyes.

"You were the one he loved. I know it's harder on you than on me. I never knew what it felt like to have him look at me with affections in his eyes. But that did not mean I didn't know the sorrow of losing someone dear. I loved him for a long time. But he loved you instead."

XXX

_Kagami looked at Kuroko's figure with anguish in his eyes. Kuroko smiled at him sadly and reached for his hand._

"_Is it time already? Ahh, I guess this is fine."_

_The redhead engulfed Kuroko's hand with his._

"_Stop lying."_

_The sick teen sighed, "Sorry. I want to have more time but…"_

_Their eyes met. Kuroko smiled weakly, "This is fine too. I have you here with me."_

"_I SAID STOP LYING!"_

"_I'm not."_

_Kagami felt something painful rising on his throat. His vision was getting blurry._

"_Kagami- Taiga, don't cry."_

_The redhead buried his face into their locked hand, sobs escaping his figure._

"_Y-you won't say it. I know you. That's why… I'm going to say it here, right now."_

_Kagami looked up, meeting Kuroko's calm gaze._

"_I wish we had met earlier. I wish I could have eaten something other than instant noodles and boiled eggs from you. I wish you had moved in with me. I wish we could play more basketball day and night. I wish I had held you tighter when we cuddled in front of the TV in my apartment. I wish I had gotten you that really pretty winter suit I never told you about. I wish-"_

_His voice broke, but he continued._

"_I wish…I wish I had come to your 17__th__ birthday. I wish we could celebrate your birthday next week. I wish I had agreed to adopt Sangou Tetsuya. I wish to have you for the rest of my life. I wish…I wish…"_

"_I wish this never happen."_

"_Taiga…."_

"_I don't want to return to an empty home for the rest of my life."_

"_It can't be helped."_

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too."_

"_Why did this have to happen? Why us? I don't want to lose you."_

_Kagami lurched forward, wrapping his arms around Kuroko, his sobs getting louder._

"_Why did this happen? Why did you never tell anyone about your illness? Why? I don't understand. Why us? We're not even adults yet."_

"_Taiga, promise me you would move on."_

_Kagami nodded helplessly. Kuroko smiled, and closed his eyes._

"_I love you."_

"_I love you too…idiot."_

XXX

Kagami stared at the new recruits. Seirin's basketball team had grown in popularity. There were now about 70 members who would register each year. And he, Kagami Taiga, a 23 year old adult, was the head coach. The freshmen stared at their coach, Seirin's legendary former power forward and one of the best players in the world, with awe and admiration.

"Alright, are there more recruits?"

"Excuse me, I'm Kaname Yuuta."

The recruits and senior members looked at the front of their coach and a loud exclamation of shock came from the front line.

"H-he-"

"Since when did he get there?!"

"I didn't notice him at all!"

Kagami stared at the teenager in front of him; blank black eyes met his red ones.

"I can't play normally. So I might get kicked out of the team. But before that, will you allow me to demonstrate my play?"

* * *

End.

**A/N**: I'm still trying to remember where the hell did this come from? I cried while writing this but I held it in because it was near dinner when I wrote it. While I was writing Kuroko's last part mom called and my feels were broken. Dammit mom. Anyone notice the name reference? Hohohoho ~

* * *

Edited version © LenXKagamine12234

黒子のバスケ © Fujimaki Tadatoshi


End file.
